<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mayday. by LaVie_EnRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315508">mayday.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVie_EnRose/pseuds/LaVie_EnRose'>LaVie_EnRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>welp ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But same, M/M, Quarantine tingz, basically a pointless drabble, bored, dont we all, i relate so much, literally nothing happens, markhyuck, stan CRUSH, stream mayday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:13:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVie_EnRose/pseuds/LaVie_EnRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>why would someone knock so late at night?</p><p>or at all. </p><p>again, tok tok tok. </p><p>mark gets up. </p><p>spills the wine he had in his glass beside him onto the ground and thank god for carpet to break the fall. </p><p>"i-uh. its late as fuck." </p><p>mark has never been more happy to see another person.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>welp ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1392745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>mayday.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>mark took about three naps today. </p><p>takes naps everyday nowadays and that was never a thing. </p><p>but neither was needing to stay inside all the time. </p><p>and it doesnt matter how much he sleeps, how awake he may be, he cant stop thinking. </p><p>thinking and not thinking.</p><p>sure its not so bad. </p><p>drowning in all these useless thoughts. </p><p>always always always. </p><p>isnt so ideal either you could say.</p><p>mark misses going out. </p><p>misses the people and smells and the good vibes the universe seemed to be putting out then but this is now and sometimes mark misses just rolling around in the grass and smelling the fake flowers at the park.</p><p>like a rock stuck between a crack.</p><p>the most exciting part of his week had been when the mailman stopped by.</p><p>and its all so boring. </p><p>frustrating. </p><p>frustrated at how bored he is.</p><p>everyday feeling too similar to the one before it. to the point where he cant tell the difference between them. much less the days from the months. </p><p>eat. sleep. repeat.</p><p>laying around. snacking. watching tv on the sofa. picking at the strings on his guitar. eating some more. wondering what his friends are up to. </p><p>calling. </p><p>no response but and that makes him a bit salty, seeing how they're probably stuck inside doing the same thing he is.</p><p>and he kinda feels-</p><p>like he wants to take another nap. </p><p>and thats concerning, since hes done absolutely nothing all day and hes already down to sleep at 7:15PM. </p><p>its almost stressful.</p><p>all hes done is relax and its annoying.</p><p>stuck in this cycle of thinking, wanting to stop thinking. getting bored of not thinking. </p><p>ah, what to do.</p><p>he can feel the stares from his dog like, "he's definitely lost it."</p><p>works out. </p><p>figures he should cook. </p><p>wonders if its too early to sleep. </p><p>it is. </p><p>damn, hes thought that before too. </p><p>mayday.</p><p>burns the food. </p><p>tries a second time. </p><p>gives up halfway. </p><p>time for more tv on the couch he guesses. </p><p>9 o'clock comes. </p><p>mark falls asleep. </p><p>wakes up at 3 to the thought of, "why does hair fall out in round patches?" </p><p>" why do people think so much? " he wonders too. </p><p>someone knocks on his door.</p><p> "uno. dos. tres." </p><p> he figures counting and waiting may stir him awake. sort the real from his imagination. </p><p>why would someone knock so late at night?</p><p>or at all. </p><p>again, <em>tok tok tok. </em></p><p>mark gets up. </p><p>spills the wine he had in his glass beside him onto the ground and thank god for carpet to break the fall. </p><p>"i-uh. its late as fuck." </p><p>mark has never been more happy to see another person.</p><p>this person may be his uber annoying neighbor whos hardly been spotted outside the house, quarantine or non but a human with blood in their veins and a heart in their chest nonetheless. </p><p>and of course marks first reaction is to hug the dude.</p><p>full out, pull you into my arms sorta thing. but it isnt like the guy pushes him away. just sorta stands there with the crazed boy and mutters a breathy, "donghyuck. m'lee donghyuck." </p><p>"mark." </p><p>"will admit, kinda nice to feel another living being besides my cat." </p><p>"yeah my dogs not as cool either." </p><p>and donghyucks laugh in the midst of everything sounds like a bit of heaven. like a rush of blood to the cheeks and happiness seeping through the cracks. and what mark wants to say when he looks at donghyuck who pulls away is, "even on sleepless nights like these, looking at you makes my everything better. stay here in my arms." </p><p>instead he blinks a couple times and realizes its still very late. </p><p>very cold. </p><p>very dark out.</p><p>and honestly fuck quarantine. </p><p>"wanna come in?" </p><p>"god yes." </p><p>and life <em>isnt</em> so bad right about now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>stan crush. </p><p>stream mayday. </p><p>markhyuck babyyyyyy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>